Electrode
|name='Electrode' |jname=(マルマイン Marumain) |image=Electrode.png |ndex=101 |evofrom=Voltorb |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= ee-LECK-trode |hp=60 |atk=50 |def=70 |satk=80 |sdef=80 |spd=140 |total=480 |species=Poke Ball Pokémon |type= |height=3'11" |weight=146.8 lbs. |ability=Soundproof Static Aftermath (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=Genderless }} Electrode (Japanese: マルマイン Marumain) is an -type Ball Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity. It's nicked named the Exploding Pokémon. Like Voltorb, Electrode is very easily mistaken for a Poké Ball. It can easily explode when hit or touched. Evolution Electrode is the evolved form of Voltorb, as of level 30. Game info Game locations |redblue=Power Plant, Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Power Plant |yrarity=Two |goldsilver=Rocket Hideout |gsrarity=Three |crystal=Rocket Hideout |crarity=Three |rubysapphire=New Mauville, Team Magma/Aqua Hideout |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=New Mauville, Aqua Hideout |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Cerulean Cave |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Voltorb |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Voltorb |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Cerulean Cave, Rocket Hideout |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |redblue=It stores electric energy under very high pressure. It often explodes with little or no provocation. |yellow=Stores electrical energy inside its body. Even the slightest shock could trigger a huge explosion. |gold=It is dangerous. If it has too much electricity and has nothing to do, it amuses itself by exploding. |silver=It stores an overflowing amount of electric energy inside its body. Even a small shock makes it explode. |crystal=The more energy it charges up, the faster it gets. But this also makes it more likely to explode. |ruby=Electrode eats electricity in the atmosphere. On days when lightning strikes, you can see this Pokémon exploding all over the place from eating too much electricity. |sapphire=One of Electrode's characteristics is its attraction to electricity. It is a problematical Pokémon that congregates mostly at electrical power plants to feed on electricity that has just been generated. |emerald=They appear in great numbers at electric power plants. Because they feed on electricity, they cause massive and chaotic blackouts in nearby cities. |firered=It explodes in response to even minor stimuli. It is feared, with the nickname of "The Bomb Ball." |leafgreen=It stores electric energy under very high pressure. It often explodes with little or no provocation. |diamond=It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity. |pearl=It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity. |platinum=It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity. |heartgold=It is dangerous. If it has too much electricity and has nothing to do, it amuses itself by exploding. |soulsilver=It stores an overflowing amount of electric energy inside its body. Even a small shock makes it explode. |black=It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity. |white=It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity. |black 2=It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity. |white 2=It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity. }} Trivia *Electrode and Voltorb are similar to a battery. One side could be positive and the other negative. *When it evolves, it could flip and it's face will move *Electrode and Voltorb are mistaken as the Pocket Monster's mascot due to it having a similar appearance to the Poké Ball. *In HeartGold and SoulSilver, if the player has Electrode traveling alongside them, if they talk to it inside the Rocket Hideout one may receive a message say "Electrode is trembling" possibly indicating it is either scared or agitated being there likely due to Team Rocket's using Electrode to power their machine. As for the Electrode that can be captured inside the Rocket Hideout, it is possible they are remembering the treatment it endured while enslaved by Team Rocket. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon